macys_paradelineupfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kermit the Frog
'''Kermit the Frog '''is the most famous character in the Muppets franchise, created by Jim Henson. Kermit first appeared as a balloon in 1977, and retired after 2012. Years * 1977-1987, 1990-1991 * 2002-2004, 2007-2012 Sponsor * Henson Associates (1977-1986) * Jim Henson Productions (1987, 1990-1991) * The Jim Henson Company (2002-2003) * The Muppets (2004) * The Muppets Studio (2007-2009) * The Walt Disney Company (2010-2012) Debuted Alongside * Charlie Brown and the Allusive Football (1st Version), Little Bill, and Mr. Monopoly History of the Macy's Parade As a Muppet In 1979, Kermit appeared with many of his fellow Muppets to promote The Muppet Movie. His on-again/off-again girlfriend, Miss Piggy, rode in a Rolls-Royce vehicle, leading the rest of the troupe on "The Electric Mayhem Bus," which, in addition to Kermit himself, also carried Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker, the Swedish Chef, Camilla the Chicken, and the members of the Electric Mayhem itself: frontman and keyboardist Dr. Teeth, drummer Animal, bassist Floyd Pepper, lead guitarist Janice, and saxophonist Zoot. Kermit, Fozzie, and Gonzo returned to promote the follow-up movie The Great Muppet Caper, in a taxi driven by minor character Beauregard. In 1987, Kermit appeared alongside Henson as he accepted the Rollie Award for the Kermit balloon. In 1990, Kermit and Miss Piggy rode on a Rolls Royce with clips of the Muppets' previous appearances in the parade, which preceded the appearance of Kermit's balloon counterpart. In 1994, costumed-character versions of Kermit and Miss Piggy appeared riding on a horse carriage, as holiday ambassadors. The walk-around Kermit returned in 2001 to appear on the 75 Parade Superstars float, which commemorated the parade's special 75th anniversary, along with walk-around versions of Skating Snoopy, Sonic the Hedgehog, Garfield, and other characters whose balloons in the parade had been retired. Kermit and Miss Piggy also appeared in the 2002 parade, where they promoted It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie. The real Kermit returned in the 2008 parade to sing the song "I Believe" on the all-new Delta Air Lines Central Park float. He also sang this song in the next parade (2009), this time on the Cornucopia float in a duet with Tiffany Thornton. For the 90th Anniversary parade in 2016, Kermit and the rest of the Muppets performed a special act to open the broadcast. The song "Hey, A Movie!" from The Great Muppet Caper was converted into a special variation called "Hey, It's Macy's!", which appeared as the broadcast's opening number and was sung by a large crowd of Muppets. In addition to those characters that were present in the Muppets' first appearance in 1979 (Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Scooter, the Swedish Chef, Bunsen and Beaker), the 2016 Muppet ensemble also included Rowlf the Dog, Lew Zealand, Sweetums, Pepe the King Prawn, and Statler and Waldorf. The troupe was accompanied by Muppet chickens, penguins, and a turkey; as well as assorted Macy's clowns, dancing Christmas trees, marching bands, cheerleaders, and Pilgrims. Following the opening number, Miss Piggy appeared in the introduction with hosts Matt Lauer and Savannah Guthrie, which was followed by the Electric Mayhem's live performance of "Twist and Shout." Toward the end of the parade, Miss Piggy performed "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" in a duet with Tony Bennett on the Hallmark Channel float. As a Balloon The Kermit balloon first appeared in the 1977 Macy's Parade. He mainly appeared after or before the Sesame Street float. In 1979, the balloon traveled to England to help celebrate the International Year of the Child, becoming the first Macy's balloon ever to appear outside of the US. It was retired in 1987 until 1990, when it reappeared to honor Henson on the year of his death. After an 11-year hiatus, Kermit returned in 2002 with an all-new balloon design. After 2004, Kermit was retired, but he returned to the lineup in 2007 and appeared until 2012. Timeline of balloon appearances * Kermit the Frog (1st Version) (1977-1987, 1990-1991) * Kermit the Frog (2nd Version) (2002-2004, 2007-2012) Balloon Music * "Bein' Green" (1977-1985) * "The Rainbow Connection" (1986-1991, 2007-2012) * "The Muppet Show End Credits Theme" (2002-2004) Transcript 1977 1978 1979 1980 1981 1982 1983 1984 1985 1986 1987 1990 1991 2002 2003 2004 2007 * Matt Lauer: The Muppets Studio presents the world's most famous amphibian flying 50 feet above the crowd is our great friend. The international star of TV star and movies, Kermit the Frog. * Meredith Vieira: And Kermit's sport is trademark eleven point pollard new-look stylish as aways in green Did you know Kermit has green has before, became fashionable. In fact, he has been green since 1955, when he got his star on local TV. * Al Roker: Now, a real frog that had to became 300 pounds and that's Kermit's balloon way, and he had to jump 100 times its range, the leapfrog, there's giant green inflatable. * Announcer: NBC's telecast of the 81st Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade is sponsored by: The Nikon D40. Take amazing digital pictures with the easy to use Nikon D40. And by Cotton. It's natural. When we returns, Santa Claus arrives at Herald Square, stay with us live on NBC. 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 Promotions * The Muppet Movie (1979) * The Great Muppet Caper (1981) * The Muppet Christmas Carol (1994) * Holiday Ambassador (1994, 2002) * Kermit's Swamp Years (2002) * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002-2003) * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2004) * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (2008-2009) * The Muppets (2011) * All I Need is Love (2012) Celebrations * The Muppets' 30th Anniversary (1986) * Kermit's 40th Birthday in 1995 (1994) * The Muppet Show's 25th Anniversary (2002) Tributes * Jim Henson (1990) | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Balloons Category:Holiday Ambassadors